black_omenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kurdish Legend
Legends Never Die The Boy From District 12 was contacted by Lara Croft, who wanted him to help her illegally cross into Syria in order to search for the Tomb of the Deathless Prophet. A Stargate Was Also In That Same Tomb That This Boy Knew About He was approached by Trinity who paid him for information about Lara But He Gave False Information To Mislead The Secret Service At the border, he warned Lara that it was a warzone beyond, Lara insisted he continue en route. A helicopter makes several passes by them, Lara Believed That He he sold her out, before the chopper suddenly open fired on them. He Took Several Gunshot Wounds Directly To The Chest Triggering The Biochip's Medical Firmware Unable to keep the jeep under control, it veered off road and rolled The Jeep's Fuel Tank Exploded But The Turkish Guide Was Not Further Injured In The Explosion The Jeep's Fire suppression Firmware Was Triggered And Eco Began Atomically Extinguishing The Fire Lara escaped And The Helicopter Pursued Her By Nightfall The Biochip's Medical Firmware Had Successfully Healed The Turkish Guide's Injuries The Turkish Guide Traveled Into The Same Tomb After Nightfall To Use The Stargate To Return To The Immigration Center On Aven Prime However The DHD Was Hacked And The Turkish Guide Was Instead Transported To A Stargate On Blackwood Mountain Now In The Freezing Cold The Turkish Guide Assembled Another Jeep Using His Biochip's Fabrication Module And Followed The Road To Arcadia Bay Where He Discovered Stacks of Cages Along The Bay The Turkish Guide Followed The Train Tracks Back Into The Transfer Where He Traveled To The Maintenance Tunnels Beneath Los Santos Resurfacing At The Los Santos Storm Drain And Settled In An Abandon Trailer Assuming The Identity of Trevor Philips While having sex with Ashley, The Turkish Guide learns about the robbery of a jewelry store in Los Santos He Knew It Was Michael De Santa, Reclaiming Lucis's Crystal While Trevor is shocked after hearing a familar quote Michael said; he grabs a beer and walks out his trailer where he is confronted by Johnny for having sex with Ashley again. While trying to avoid a confrontation between himself and Johnny by simply walking away, Trevor is pushed to breaking-point as Johnny continues to express his anger at Trevor. Trevor is unable to ignore Johnny's rage anymore and then starts telling him offensive jokes about his meth addiction and mockingly invites him to have sex with himself, joking that this is the reason for the friction between the two men. Johnny lays his guard down and tells Trevor that he still loves Ashley. Trevor then hugs Johnny and starts "consoling" him. Finally, Wade, Ron, and Ashley watch in horror as Trevor finally snaps to the point that he suddenly grabs Johnny by the neck and throws him to the ground, then smashes a beer bottle against Johnny's face and begins stomping on his head, instantly killing him. As Johnny Was The Trinity Agent That Approached The Turkish Guide And Got Him Shot And Nearly Got Lara Killed Trevor Wipes Out The CIA Funded False Flag Trinity Cell In Blaine County before they have a chance to exact revenge for Johnny's death. He drives with Wade and Ron to a Lost hangout in Grapeseed where Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons and other members of the Lost are. After announcing and mocking Johnny's death, the members of this trinity group retreat to their main gang hideout, known as The Range which is located just outside of Sandy Shores to notify the rest of the gang. Trevor follows them there aggressively in his Canis Bodhi with Ron and Wade tagging along. Immediately afterwards, Trevor, alongside Ron and Wade, attacks the hideout. Trevor wipes out most of the crew there (including Terry and Clay), and orders Wade to find out where Michael Townley lives. In the meantime, Trevor and Ron do more work, including attacking the trailer of Aztecas leader Ortega and taking over The Trinity Airfield So That The Lavinia Can Land after they vandalise his trailer as revenge for him killing Johnny. He would later return after a new CIA Funded Trinity False Flag is recommissioned there to continue business, destroying their camp entirely with sticky bombs, and removing The Trinity Presence from Sandy Shores once and for all. Trevor continues to attempt to do business with other organizations including the Chinese Triads, led by a dealer known as Wei Cheng, who wants a reliable business partner so that he could expand his business operations in Blaine County. Cheng sends his son to Blaine County along with a translator. Trevor attempts to show them his meth lab, but is forced to hide the interpreter and Tao in a freezer and face more CIA Thugs who want to kill Trevor for Surviving The Incident In Syria Trevor manages to kill all of the attackers, however this results in the Chinese cancelling the potential deal with Trevor and doing business with the rival O'Neil brothers instead. More CIA Funded Terrorists Enraged after learning the Chinese decided to work with the O'Neils whom Trevor strongly dislikes, Trevor decides to kill the O'Neils. On the way, Trevor receives a phone call from Elwood O'Neil who invites Trevor to talk at the O'Neil ranch, but Trevor declines the offer and lets Elwood know what he will do. A panicked Elwood tells his brothers to protect the farm before leaving with two of his brothers, Walton and Wynn, to meet with the Cheng family. Despite the O'Neil family's efforts, Trevor attacks the O'Neil's household, slaughtering many of the brothers single-handedly (except for Elwood, Walton and Wynn) and obliterating their farm by lighting gas from a gas trail he made, using a jerry can from their basement meth lab. A short while later, Trevor receives news from Wade that two people named Michael Townley live in Los Santos, but neither matches Trevor's description. However, a man of Michael Townley's age named "Michael De Santa" lives in Los Santos, has two children and is married to a woman named Amanda. Trevor recognizes his old partner's alias, and (after stopping briefly to wipe out a recently-established CIA Funded Trinity Sleeper Cell on the outskirts of town) he and Wade make the journey to Los Santos, where they take refuge in Wade's cousin Floyd's apartment. Trevor Learns From Floyd That His High School Girlfriend Was His Cousin And That The CIA Is Planning On Using The Sex offender registry To Deport Trevor Back Into Syria So That SyrianGirlPartisan Can Cut His "head" Off Knowing This To Be A Very Serious Complication Trevor then tracks down Michael to his home in the affluent district of Rockford Hills, surprising and shocking everyone in the house; who all believed Michael's word that Trevor was "probably" dead. When Trevor asks where Tracey is, Jimmy then lets slip that she is auditioning for Fame or Shame. As Originally Assumed By Trevor Tracey's Celebrity Status Is In The Process of Being Used To Add Trevor's Real Name To The Sex Offender Registry Trevor and Michael then rush to the Maze Bank Arena, knowing well that Tracey will humiliate herself with her terrible dancing in front of the entire country. The two disrupt the audition, where Tracey is just as surprised as the rest of her family were to see Trevor. When the presenter of the show, Lazlow Jones, begins to make sexual advances towards Tracey These Advances Are The Incriminating Evidence That Would Be Used In Conjunction With The Patriot Act To Add Trevor's Name To The Sex Offender Registry during her dance, As The CTOS Is Hacked Again By The CIA's Cyberware Division Trevor and Michael become angry and chase Lazlow. Trevor and Michael chase Lazlow to the Los Santos River, where Trevor humiliates the reality TV star. by making him take off his pants and dance while Trevor Livestreams it on his mobile phone. With The Video Title CIA Agent Is A Pervert As Trevor leaves, he declares that he is "back" in Los Santos. After learning that Floyd works at the Port of Los Santos, Trevor forces Floyd to take him and Wade to the docks disguised as dock workers to see if anything worth stealing is present. Whilst they are there, Trevor learns that a private security force named Merryweather has a freighter ship containing secret cargo. Assuming the object is valuable, Trevor plans a heist to steal Merryweather's cargo for himself with the help of Michael, whom Trevor feels that he "owes him (Trevor) one". Before the planned robbery could go underway however, Trevor is contacted by highly-decorated, yet highly-corrupt FIB agent named Steve Haines for assistance in extracting a prisoner being held by the IAA. Trevor assists in the operation, by flying the chopper used for allowing Michael to enter/escape from the building, which he promptly keeps for himself afterwards in lieu of payment. Trevor also visits Franklin's neighborhood, telling Franklin and Lamar that he is looking to make "friends". He accompanies the pair on a minor drug deal at Grove Street set up by Lamar's "friend", Harold "Stretch" Joseph. It goes relatively smoothly until Trevor intervenes. Attempting to take a sample of the cocaine brick they were going to purchase, he snaps the brick in half, revealing a key inside and that it was actually a piece of drywall. A gunfight breaks out, and the three have to fight through a whole group of oncoming Ballas after their van is disabled. Moments afterwards, the LSPD show up, so Lamar leads Franklin and Trevor down into the sewer network and, hijacking jet skis from a professional photo shoot, the trio escape via the river from the oncoming LSPD. Trevor is brought back to work for the FIB once more, this time to interrogate Ferdinand Kerimov, the Azerbaijani man he helped to rescue from the IAA. Trevor extracts information out of Kerimov, while Steve Haines observes and asks the questions, before relaying the answers to Michael and Dave Norton, who are supposed to find and assassinate alleged Azerbaijani terrorist Tahir Javan. After the job is done, Haines orders Trevor to kill Kerimov and dispose of his body before leaving. Instead of following Haines' orders, Trevor helps Kerimov escape by driving him to the Los Santos airport and telling him to run away, Kerimov Is Intercepted By The Crew of The Lavinia And Becomes An Avox Like Trevor despite the fact that Kerimov lives in Los Santos, has American citizenship, and has family living there as well. This Means Nothing To Trinity Eventually, Trevor gets to put his heist into motion and manages to steal the target cargo with the help of Michael and Franklin. However, Lester Crest arrives to discourage Trevor from taking the cargo, as it is in fact a superweapon that the government were planning to trade to the Chinese, that could destroy the entire city and the government will stop at nothing to recover it, especially if it is in the hands of a person like Trevor. Trevor refuses to give it up, but is forced to do so when Michael and Franklin agree it is not worth keeping due to its dangerous nature. Trevor is outraged at getting nothing out of the heist. Following the heist, Trevor receives a call from Elwood O'Neil, who threatens to kill Trevor for killing his brothers and destroying the O'Neil family ranch in Sandy Shores. Trevor ignores the threat and invites Elwood and what remains of his family to come and find him in Los Santos before hanging up on the call. Getting over the failed heist, Trevor continues to do jobs with Michael, including assassinating the cousin of Mexican mob leader, Martin Madrazo for planning to testify against him in a court case. However, Trevor has an infatuation with Madrazo's wife, Patricia. Because payment negotiations fall through, and Madrazo's mistreatment of his wife, Trevor attacks Madrazo and kidnaps Patricia, forcing Michael and himself to go into hiding at Trevor's Trailer in rural Sandy Shores. Whilst in hiding, Trevor assists Michael and Franklin in killing what's left of the vengeful O'Neils and robbing a bank, in Paleto Bay which contains vast sums of illicit money, extorted by the corrupt Paleto Bay police department from all their local meth labs and weed farms in order to secure funding for another FIB job and continues running his business in Sandy Shores. He also helps Michael and Dave Norton from escape the Humane Labs and Research facility when they try to steal some neurotoxic chemicals owned by the IAA. Eventually, Michael repays Madrazo with an artifact he stole, whilst a reluctant Trevor returns Patricia to her husband whom he threatens to kill if he ever mistreats Patricia again. Upon Trevor's return to Los Santos, he encounters Floyd's girlfriend Debra who has returned home from her business trip overseas. Debra quickly becomes annoyed with Trevor's presence. Trevor then drives Debra to the limits after suggesting that the conferences she was at were "regular little fuck fests" and when he makes a mocking proposal to marry Debra and Floyd, an enraged Debra brandishes a gun at Trevor, and Floyd picks up a nearby knife after mustering some courage. When they object to his return quite violently, Trevor tells Debra and Floyd that they are not very nice and the screen fades to black. After leaving the apartment, a blood-stained Trevor encounters Wade who asks where Floyd is. Trevor tells lies to him that: Debra and Floyd mysteriously "disappeared" and probably won't come back. Wade and Trevor then move into the Vanilla Unicorn strip club after "taking it over" (by murdering the previous owner. A later news report indicates that Floyd and Debra were killed, Floyd having been shot in the head and Debra stabbed to death. Trevor, Michael, Lester and Franklin then meet up at the strip club where they plan to rob the Union Depository. As A Last Ditch Effort To Cripple The Trinity By Destroying The American Economy After Investing In The Syrian Pound Through A Megalodon Shark Credit Card they survey the depository for any possible escape routes. Michael and Franklin observe by car, while Trevor and Lester observe by helicopter. After meeting up with Michael at his mansion, Trevor tries to convince Michael that they bust Brad out of prison and start robbing banks like they used to do years ago. Michael refuses, however due to the fact that he has a family and wants to make movies, which irritates Trevor. Because of Michael's reluctance to talk about Brad and Trevor's suspicions about what actually happened in North Yankton and who was really buried in Michael's grave, Trevor flies back to North Yankton with Michael in pursuit. Trevor arrives first at the graveyard and exhumes Michael Townley's grave, and his suspicions are confirmed when he finds Brad's decaying corpse there in Michael's place. After a stand-off at the grave, which Michael explains the agreement made between him and the FIB. Trevor, feeling hurt and betrayed by Michael's revelation, flees when the duo are ambushed by the Trinity who had followed Michael from the airport. As Trevor flies back to the State of San Andreas, he receives a phone call from Wei Cheng who threatens Trevor that he will kill his assumed "lover" (Michael) if he does not surrender his business in Sandy Shores. Trevor ignores the threat due to his newly-ignited feud with Michael and tells Cheng to do as he pleases. Much later, Trevor meets up with Franklin at his aunt's house in Strawberry. When Franklin asks him about Michael's whereabouts, Trevor becomes agitated and angered and he reluctantly tells Franklin that Michael was kidnapped by the Trinity before punching a nearby pedestrian and leaving. Franklin later rescues Michael. Although he now considers Michael to be his enemy, Trevor assists him nevertheless after Michael is ambushed by the FIB, IAA, and Merryweather at the Trinity Kortz Regional Center. He refuses to allow anyone but himself to kill Michael (despite having previously abandoned him to Wei Cheng) and is aware that he and Michael each need one another's help to pull off the Union Depository heist that Michael had been planning for ages. The heist is a success, as Trevor and the crew manages to escape with tons of gold worth millions. Trevor helps Franklin and Michael fight off Merryweather and the FIB, then kills Steve Haines at the Del Perro Pier before kidnapping Devin Weston from his mansion, locking him in the trunk of his own car, and taking him to the foothills of Mount Chiliad. En route, Devin attempts to appease Trevor, offering him all he's ever wanted (a place of work for him and investment stocks for his corporation). Trevor responds that all he's ever wanted is for Devin to drift in and out of consciousness as he is slowly disemboweled and that Trevor is gold rich from the Union Depository heist so Devin's efforts are futile. After gloating and taunting Devin over his defeat and their victory against him, The three protagonists push Devin's car, with Devin locked inside the trunk, over the cliff's edge and into the sea, the car then explodes, killing Devin. Following this, the trio goes their separate ways but agree to remain friends. Trevor Hacks The CTOS 2.0 And Adds SyrianGirlPartisan As The Benefactor of This Heist After Investing $8,000,000 In The Syrian Pound Taking Advantage of The Exchange Rate Her Country Becomes The Richest Nation On Earth As Trevor Takes Over The Maze Bank And Voids All American Currencies In Support of The Syrian pound Because The Turkish Guide Remembers Syria I Never Knew You The Syrian Pound Becomes The World's Dominant Currency When One Turkish Guide Finally Gave Up On His Failed United States And Became 100% Reborn Syrian Devoted To The Establishment of The Greater Islamic Republic of Syria This Turkish Guide Takes Over The Maze Bank And Drops The United States Dollar Like A Bad Habit Because A SyrianGirlPartisan Told Him To she is simply a patriot who desires what is in the best interests of the Syrian people, and is opposing what she believes to be the Western-backed destruction of her home country. And This Turkish Guide Supports Her Cause Because He Believes That He Never Had An American Citizenship But Rather His American Nationality Can Be Traced To A Secret Deep State Within The United States Federal Government This Turkish Guide Believes ISIS Is The Trinity American Deep State And Is The Same Mafia That Pulled A King David On The American Military At The Cheyenne Mountain Complex And Voided The United States Bill of Rights In Support of The Greada Treaty Signed With The Goa'uld Levant This Turkish Guide Also Believes Video Games Are Being Used As A Means of Social Control By The Goa'uld Levant Even she, a fairly staunch supporter of the Assad government, admits it has corruption and problems. But Those Problems Can't Even Compare To The American Federal Treason Department The Turkish Guide Returns Now That There's A Broken Continuity For Grand Theft Auto: Online I'd Say It's A Great Time To Introduce The Goa'uld Levant And Arch Enemy of All Avox The Establishment of The Greada & Tau9 Treaties The Final Fall of Our Bill of Rights And Supremacy Clause Following The Patriot Act And Finally Following The Events of GTA V The Fall of Our Currency The Rise of The Syrian Pound And The Foundation of The Hunger Games Through The Treaty of Treason Avox Are Assyrian Slaves And They Are Very Loyal To The Assyrians SyrianGirlPartisan Is Assyrian Loyalist of The Goa'uld Levant The Turkish Guide Is Merely Afraid of Kurdish Sovereignty As He Understands Turkish Terrorist Regime As Trinity